Family Problems
by KoreanGal5
Summary: Hinata's sweet 16 was the best day of her life, but the next day, strange things happen. Her body is changing, with many suprises. Then, Hiashi admits that Hinata was adopted! To top it all off, the Akatsuki are after her for some reason.
1. Guess What? It's my sweet 16

**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. I don't own any of the characters.**** Also, if you happen to know the character's birthdays, can you send them to me? **

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

**Author's Note/Something About Time**

_Singing/writing_

* * *

~Hinata's Point of View (PoV)~ **She is 3 years old in the 1 paragraph.**

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. On the table was a breakfast of some eggs and bacon. I sat down at the very end of the table. Neji-niisan and Hanabi-chan sat down at the end of the table a minute later. Father came in and sat at the head of the table. After we finish breakfast, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan, and I get dressed and meet up at the training grounds. Father goes into his office and works. After a few hours of training together (with Neji-niisan always winning), we go our separate ways and go to our teachers. We're home schooled for now. Then, my father walks in my last lesson and insults me. Starting with pathetic, then a long speech about how I was unworthy to the clan, he'd end with calling me weak for the last time. He'd leave me and I'd run into my room and cried, falling asleep in my tears. It was the same routine over and over. I hated it.

Today, it changed. I was finally starting the Academy. My tutors at home already covered the things we learned about there. Still, I paid attention and took down careful notes. I found the people there…different. They were loud and they smiled so much. They seemed so carefree. I envied them. I made a few friends and I hoped that someday that I could be carefree too. I'd help Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan be carefree too. If and when I become leader of the Hyuga clan, I'll demolish the separation between the branches. We'll all be one big family. Until then, I'll train hard.

**Everyone is now 16. Let's see what happens.**

"Hurry up and get down here now!" Neji-niisan yelled from downstairs. _Impatient much?_ "I would be faster if you didn't yell at me so much!" I shouted back. Within a couple of seconds, I was down the stairs and by the door. "Coming?" I asked. There was nothing unusual with this morning. I'd get up, go downstairs, train a little with Neji-niisan, and then I'd get a mission. Sometimes it was only a couple hours while others were a couple days long. Either way, I loved my life. Even though my Father hates me, I don't mind. I've got some of the best friends in the world and (the rest of) my family are very protective of me. Sometimes I think they go too far, but nothing I can't fix with some talking to. I wouldn't wish for another life but mine.

Well, today was special though. Today was my birthday. I was turning 16. I'm pretty sure that everyone is going to try and throw me a party though I don't want one. I felt as though all their presents go to waste sometimes though. Clothes and jewelry don't look as good on me as they would on my friends or my Father would think it's trash and end up tossing it. Most of my presents, that aren't clothes or jewelry, are hidden away safe in a box under my bed. Man, I feel like a real brat right now.

**Later that day…**

Well, anyways, I'm coming home from a short mission. It was an easy success. Kiba-kun's and Akamaru-kun's keen sense of smell with Shino-kun's insects, made it simple. My Byakugan only needed to be activated for a short time before we caught the missing kitten. Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun tried to kill the cat. Oh well. It was a normal day, just like I said. I forgot why I was making a fuss earlier today. What was the topic about again? Oh well.

We were just about to enter the Konoha gates soon. "Oi, Hinata-chan! It's your birthday today right?" Kiba-kun yelled. _Oh yeah._ "Umm…Y-Yeah. I was kind of hoping everyone forgot about it though. I think that my birthday isn't a big deal," I said, scratching the back of my head a little. "Well, since today is your sweet 16, me and Shino will take you to lunch. Come on!" Kiba-kun yelled, dragging me there. _I don't think he was listening to me after my first sentence._ Shino-kun walked calmly behind us. Sometimes I wish that birthdays weren't such a big deal.


	2. Surprise Hinatachan!

**I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. I don't own any of the characters. Also, if you happen to know any of the character's birthdays, please tell me. I forgot to mention this but I got the idea from something I read and then I changed it here and there.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/****Something About Time**

_Singing/Writing_

* * *

~Neji's Point of View (PoV)~

"No! Put it over there!" I yelled. _Man, I'm going to end up with a headache in the morning._ Everything had to be perfect for Hinata-sama's sweet 16. Inuzuka and Aburame said they could keep Hinata-sama busy until at least noon or a little longer. It was almost 11 o'clock and the party props weren't even set up yet! "Neji-kun! Calm down! Sheesh. You're acting like it will be the end of the world if it doesn't go perfect," TenTen-san said dramatically. "Hn," I answered. "It's so unusual to see Neji-kun get stressed. Actually, I've never heard him say anything longer than a couple of words," TenTen-san added dramatically. "Hn," I answered again. "Hey Neji-kun! Instead of sitting there giving orders and chatting with TenTen, give us a hand!" Sakura-san and Ino-san yelled at the same time from the other side of the room. "Coming, coming!" TenTen-san yelled. She stood there for a few seconds. "Coming?" TenTen-san asked me. I gave the trademark answer. "Okay! That's it! You're giving us a hand!" TenTen yelled. She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to get more furniture. Ino-san and Sakura-san looked at each other and then laughed. _I don't get females._

**1 Hour Later…**

~Hinata's PoV~

After lunch, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun dragged me to a clothing store. I was pretty sure that Ino-chan and Sakura-chan gave them ideas of what I liked to wear, which colors looked best on me, and stuff like that. After, they paid for some of the outfits and made me wear one of them. It was a light blue shirt that had a pink and white stripe from the shoulder to the hip and one big star in the middle with a jean jacket. I wore it with a knee-length dark purple skirt that had white lace all around the bottom. Afterwards, they decided to walk me home. I had a feeling they were planning something.

It sounded quiet in the Hyuga household, even more than usual. I didn't think too much of it though. It was probably nothing or I didn't want to ruin something. Normally, I know when something was going to happen but for some reason, I knew when to ignore it.

~TenTen's PoV~

"Come on everyone! Hide!" I yelled. It was about noon and Hinata-chan was about to enter the gates. Everyone ducked behind somewhere. We were all hiding in the living room, which was beside the kitchen. Kiba-san and Shino-san said that they would get Hinata-chan to go through the living room. _How are they going to do that?_ Well, someone hit the lights and we waited. We heard the door open and close. We heard some talking. It was obvious who was who. "Why don't you come on in?" asked Hinata-chan. "Sure," Kiba-san said. Shino-san was obviously just coming in quietly. _Sounds like Shino-san and Kiba-san. _Well, I found out how now. Hinata-chan always makes snacks for company, even if they're just staying for a couple of seconds. _Man, Hinata-chan is so polite._ I heard some footsteps. _Just a couple more!_ I heard the lights flicker on.

~Hinata's PoV~

"Surprise!~" Everyone shouted. I was so happy. They were the best friends I could ever ask for!

**I won't describe the party because it would take up too much stuff.**

I got a charm bracelet from Neji-niisan and apparently they all decided to buy me a charm:

Kiba and Akamaru-bone

Sakura-cherry

Ino-bouquet

Temari-fan _(She said that it was from her brothers too but they were too lazy to pick so she did.)_

TenTen-kunai

Naruto-ramen

Sasuke-Uchiha sign

Neji-dove that has banner under that says peace

Shino-butterfly

Shikamaru-cloud

Lee-(shiny) thumbs up

I'm not letting Father take this no matter what!

**The Next Day…**

~Neji's PoV~

I woke up hearing a scream. _Man, what's going on? _It took me 5 seconds to realize that it came from Hinata-sama's room. I bolted in to find her being attacked. Being heiress and all, she had a lot of attempts to be kidnapped. The guy was holding her and covering her mouth. Hinata-sama looked at me and winked. **(Not flirty!)** She bit the guy's hand and kicked him in the unmentionable part. Then, she kicked him out the window. I ran to the window by her and watched the guy drop many floors. _About 10 actually._ And then hit the cement hard. A short wave of silence came and left us. People on the first floor who were mainly maids and such filed out and whispering spread out among them. It was normal so the maids slowly went back to their jobs. One of the maids called the Anbu and they came and took the guy away. She smiled and said, "Did I get any better?"


	3. Wait! I'm what?

**I do not own InuYasha or Naruto. I hope you enjoy.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/****Something About Time**

_Singing/writing_

* * *

~Hinata's PoV~

It's just a normal day. We got a mission, succeeded, and now I'm on my way home. As soon as I reached home, Kiseki **(a branch member in my story and if you watch Shugo Chara, he's Tadase's)**, ran up to me. He seemed like something important was going on and I was missing it. It was most likely. He panted and said in between breaths, "Hiashi-sama has *pant* asked for *pant* you to go *pant* see him…*insert more panting*. "N-Nani?!" I asked. I was really scared or at least nervous, but that was an understatement. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, which is also an understatement. _Please be good news!_ I quickly ran into my room and changed into a simple white kimono and used a baby blue ribbon holding my hair up in a bun. I ran in front of his room and took a deep breath. I knocked quietly and hoped that it would be good news. I was surprised when the door opened abruptly.

Normally, he'd say, "Come in" and then I'd sit down. Then, he would talk to me over cups of tea. So, as I was saying, I was very surprised when the door opened abruptly and I was enveloped in a warm embrace. My first thought was somewhere along the lines of _Who is this?_ and _What's going on? _It was indeed Otou-sama** (Father)**. What was going on however, I had no idea. He held on to me and I started feeling something wet on my shoulder. He was crying. _Wha-What happened?_ I was unsure of what was going on but I knew something, had happened. Past, present, or future I don't know.

After some crying, comforting, and tea, he admitted that I was adopted. _Eh?!_ He explained to me what happened.

**Flashback…**

**Hiashi Hyuga was walking around a forest to calm his piece of mind. His twin brother, Hizashi, had just been killed to take his place. Ninja had broken in and tried to kidnap his nephew who was four years old and did not have the caged mark yet. Hiashi had killed the ninja but in return, they asked for his body. In order to protect the Byakugan and of his own free will also Hizashi died. Hiashi let out a sigh of frustration. **_**Why did life hate him so? **_**He kept on walking and came upon a boulder. It was smooth and not quite dirty so he took a seat on it and silently wept. Hyugas weren't supposed to cry, but here he was doing exactly that.**

**A few seconds later, a bright light came out in front of him and he shielded his eyes. He immediately got into a defensive position after. It could be one who was trying to take the Byakugan but to his surprise, he found a young girl. She looked about two and was asleep wrapped in blankets. A note was pinned onto it.**

_**Please take care of this girl until she is 16. She is three years old and her birthday is on December 27. Her name is Hinata.**_

**He took her to the Hokage tower and they decided that they would do it and they would have to make up a past for her. The Hokage managed to convince almost everyone, even those that saw the kidnapping and did know that it was Neji that it was actually Hinata and so, they took care of her until now. Others that didn't believe it, were sworn to secrecy.**

**End of Flashback…**

I wanted to figure out what was going on so badly. _Who left me there and why did they? Do they miss me? _This was so confusing. I just nodded in understanding and left. Only after did I realize that I didn't bow and politely excuse myself as usual. I was in too much of a daze. _What was going on?_

~Neji's PoV~

I saw Hinata-sama coming out of the office in a daze. The only guess I could make was that he complimented her, but I wasn't sure. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her face. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" I asked. She seemed to be pulled out of her daze and blinked. She looked at me and the thing I least expected came out of her mouth. "It's not Hinata-sama anymore. It's just Hinata," she stated shortly. _What?!_


	4. Questions Questions!

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. If I did, I would make Hinata have more screen time. I hope you enjoy. I also forgot to mention that I got this idea from something and added my touch.

* * *

**

~Neji's PoV~

It has happened that she asked me to quit calling her Hinata-sama but this time she had this look on her face that said that it something was bothering her. Other times, she'd have a look of hope or of frustration. "Why?" I asked shortly. She looked at me and then blinked. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked unsure of something and then muttered something incoherently. "Excuse me?" I tried again. She muttered it again looking slightly embarrassed. I looked at her. She then did something very unusual. She screamed. "I'm adopted, ok!" She immediately looked embarrassed and ran off. It took a few seconds to sink in. _Wait what?_

~Hinata's PoV~ **(She changed into a shirt and jeans while thinking here.)**

_Why did I just blow up like that?_ I sighed. _What was wrong with me? Of all times to grow a backbone, it just had to be then! _I walked around the village hoping to run into a friend to get my mind off of things. I did run into someone actually. It was Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun. Well, it was more like Akamaru-kun knocked me down and Kiba-kun helped me get Akamaru-kun off but you get the point. "So what you been up to?" Kiba-kun asked. "Not much," I answered. _Not much except I blew up at my cousin and I found out that I was adopted. Not much. _"Same here," Kiba-kun said. "I'm just out walking Akamaru. I'm thinking we'll go out and train after. Wanna come with?" "Sure," I said smiling.

After we came to the training grounds, we started out with some stretches. Akamaru-kun kept on pouncing me during the stretches. It was kind of normal. When Akamaru-kun was younger, he would sit on top of my head during the stretches sometimes. As he got bigger, he pounced me more often than he would sit on top of me. Although, he sat on top of me after he pounced me. Well anyways, after the stretches, Kiba-kun and I had a light taijutsu sparring match. Akamaru-kun sat on the sidelines watching us. We started out with just some basic punches and blocks. This is about the time that we start doing more complicated moves. "Hey you know," Kiba-kun said. "What?" I asked while going for a leg sweep. He jumped up and said, "You sure you didn't train today?" "I'm sure why?" I asked again as I aimed a punch at his nose. "You seem faster than you were this morning during the mission." "Really?" I asked. A light bulb went off on my head. "I must be getting used to the special weights that Lee-kun gave me last month. I should raise the weight later," I answered. "Yeah. That makes sense," Kiba-kun said as he tried to leg sweep me. I jumped and kicked his face. "Ow! Hinata-chan I think that you're getting stronger too. That hurt!" he said as we stopped. "Gomennasai!** (Sorry!)**" I said. "No sweat!" he said while grinning. "It's a good thing that you are getting stronger, right?" I smiled a little and said, "Right." Shino-kun entered the training field a couple seconds later. "Ohayo **(Hi) **Shino-kun!" I said. He nodded in our direction, which was his way of saying, "Hi."

Kiba-kun and I sparred again. This time, Shino-kun gave his opinion, "You both have been getting better." "Arigatou **(Thank you)**," I told him. He nodded that meant, "Your welcome." In his way of talking that is.

After a good day's work of training, I decided to go back to the Hyuga manor to wash of the dirt. _Oh right. It's my foster family. Was I really that bad when I was younger? _I sighed a little and instead thought of why my family might have abandoned me. I was utterly confused though. The only way to tell was to meet them myself. One problem, who were they? I walked back to the Hyuga manor and went into my room. A nice hot shower washed away all the grime and sweat. I laid down on my bed with my head hanging off the bed so that the door was upside down to me. I sighed. Oh well. The door opened and there stood Neji-niisan. Well, an upside down Neji-niisan. I turned onto my stomach so that I could see him up right. He looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked him. **(Not in rude way. Like curious little kid way.) **"You're adopted," he said slowly. I nodded. He drifted off into space for a while then said, "Are you…still going…to stay in the Hyuga compound? I mean, are you still going to be the new Hyuga leader?" I grabbed a pillow and hugged it while whispering, "I'm not sure." I looked at him. "I know one thing though," I said, "I'll be staying here for a while longer. If I do have to leave though, we'll still be Hyuga siblings." He gave a small rare smile. We did our secret handshake. "Hyuga siblings forever," we said in unison. **(The handshake is from Princess Protection Program. It's between Carter and her dad.)** I stretched and landed on my back on my bed. "So what should we do?" I asked. He got up and said, "I'm going to a mission. I'll be back tonight." "Ok. Visit me as soon as you get back," I told him. "Hai hai. I need to get ready now. See you when I get back," he said leaving.

**That Night…**

I was walking towards my room. I had just come back from tending our garden. I was working on growing some white tulips. They were my (foster and Hanabi's real) mom's favorites. That's one of the few things I remember about her. I had planted some before but they recently died. **(No plant lives forever.)**

So anyways, I was passing my father's study when I heard someone mention my name. I wasn't an eavesdropper but something was going on. Not to mention, the feeling I have was making a knot in my stomach. **(Mentioned in Chapter 1.) **So I listened. "…'s wrong with Hinata-sama. I have watched her progress over these years but her progress from her birthday to today is off the charts. She has progressed as much as most people do in years! I know that she is…not exactly part of the Hyuga clan but who exactly is her parents? Her progress is too fast. It is most unusual. Her healing abilities have almost matched a jinchuuriki too! Something's not right! I kn-" I got up quietly and ran to my room. _Am I that weird?_


	5. Dream Attack

**I do not own Naruto, InuYasha, or part of the idea. I got the idea from a fanfiction and added my touch.

* * *

**

~Neji's PoV~

I had finished talking to Hiashi-sama about it but he seemed unfazed. He answered, "She is actually part demon I believe. According to her medical charts, she seemed to be part demon with the possibility that she might actually be more suited to other battle styles then the Hyuga gentle fist." "Which explains why she is not as good as some others in this household," I finished. "We should make sure she doesn't do anything rash for now. We'll watch out for her until her real family comes for her," Hiashi-sama stated. I nodded.

I was walking to my room when I heard crying coming from Hinata-sama's room. I opened the door slowly to see her in a pool of blood. A bloodied kunai was imbedded to the floor next to her and her wrist seemed to bleeding. I was up beside her in a moment. When I grabbed her wrist, she refused to look at my eye. Her wrist was cut in multiple places and a couple of them had sliced a vein. It was possible to save her if we got her medical attention immediately. **(I don't know if it really possible to save anyone if they cut a vein but in my story it is.)** She pulled her wrist back but I held onto it. "What were you thinking?" I asked her. She refused to look in my eyes and instead eyed the floor next to her. I could still feel some blood coming out of the wound and right now, instead of arguing, I should be getting her to the hospital! I looked at it again but this time, it was already scarring. I blinked a few times and then it was gone. She looked at it too and then she snapped. She threw her arms around me and started crying. A lot. I hesitantly put my arms around her and rubbed her back reassuringly. Hiashi-sama came in a couple seconds later. He looked at the floor, the kunai, her, and me.

"It wasn't me," I whispered. Hinata-sama was still crying in my shoulder. He nodded. Instead, he carefully took Hinata-sama from me and she cried in his shoulder instead. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? If you cut a vein where you should have died but instead it healed all the way within a minute, wouldn't you be freaked out? Hiashi-sama eyed the door and me. I understood. He wanted me to leave. I got up and left but not before I whispered, "Please be ok." By the door to her. I took one last glance at her and then went to my room.

~No One's PoV~

Hiashi awkwardly put his hands around Hinata while she sobbed. Soon, she was quiet. She had fallen asleep crying. Hiashi put her down on the bed and looked out the window. It was a full moon. _Please_ he pleaded. _Please let her have a happy life to make up for the ones she lost to me._ Then, he left and silently closed the door behind himself.

The Next Day…

Hinata got up earlier than anyone else in the village. She had a horrible nightmare. It went something like this.:

_Two boys, long silver-haired…teens, it seemed, ran in the trees faster than any ninja. What was odd was that they both had dog-ears coming from their heads. They both had gold mixed with a slight touch of brown eyes. One was dressed in all red. He wore what seemed to be a boy's kimono. The other wore different clothes together. He wore what seemed to be a white boy's kimono with a red, blue, and black design. He wore a metal band type of thing with spikes on it over the kimono and had a puffy scarf with it. He had a sword attached to his side to top it off. This teen had a bundle in his arms. It was wrapped in a pink blanket and it seemed to be shaped like a person._ **(This is my interpretation of their clothes. If you don't like how I described anyone's clothes, or if it's wrong, just change it in your minds. Also, this is 20 years before Kagome.)**

_ They ran quickly. They passed a well in a clearing and the teen in the red kimono held his hand in front of him as though they expected an attack. The teens had claws on their hands. What was up with that? Suddenly, something came. Two people came flying down on a gust of wind riding on a giant dragon. The dragon was had black glittering scales and menacing blood red eyes. Two girls dropped off. They both looked identical except that one was shorter and were holding different weapons. They both were wearing full black suits with a piercing black ponytail coming out of their heads. The mask on their faces only showed their ice cold blue eyes. One held a katana, poised to attack. The other held a sword, positioned for defending. _**(I made up my own villain. Live with it!)**_"Leave, before I end your lives," one said. (Sesshomaru) The other said shortly, "Sesshomaru, take her and go. I'll take care of Yin and Yuki." The one now known as Sesshomaru stated, "Don't be rash InuYasha." InuYasha rolled his eyes and barked, "Blah blah blah! I know! If I don't survive, you'll resurrect me, kill me, and then yadda yadda yadda!" "Yin," one of the girl's voices started, "Get it. I'll kill the mongrel." Yin, the shorter of the two, ran off. Yuki stayed and positioned her sword for attacking._

_ InuYasha cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Get ready to die witch! You're luck just ran out!" InuYasha yelled and then charged. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru came was running quickly. He suddenly stopped and Yin walked in front of him. She was a couple yards in front of him and she looked at him in the eye with no fear. She said in a cold voice, "Give up and Shioku will spare you." Sesshomaru, instead, flung his hand out as though he was drawing a sword, but instead a whip came out. It was made of light, or…electricity? It had a green glow to it and he held it in front of him as a warning. Yin seemed unfazed. She held out her katana and it started to glow a pale blue. Sesshomaru and who or whatever he was carrying did too. Although he seemed unfazed, as Hinata dreamt it, she could feel it too. Spirit energy was being sucked from both the bundle and him._

When Hinata woke up, she held her head with one hand and the other was clutching tightly to the blanket. _What was that?_ was her only thought.

**For those of you who don't know, Yuki means lucky so when InuYasha was yelling at her, he was making a pun with her name. (at least it was supposed to…) Yin is like the Yin and Yang (Yin is bad side.). Ankoku means dark(ness) and Shihai means control(er) so I put them together.**


	6. They want me!

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

~Hinata' PoV~

_That was a scary dream._ I checked the clock. 7:30! Forget the dream! I'm going to be late to training! I hurried and was out in the training field by 7:40. I panted as I barely made it in time. "Hey Hinata-chan. You're later than usual," Kiba-kun said as Akamaru-kun pounced me. I pushed him off and said, "I woke up late today. I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock." "Ok. Well now all we need is Ku-" Kiba-kun said. "Me?" Kurenai-sensei said suddenly from behind Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun turned around and said, "Not anymore! Let's go!" When we got to the Hokage Tower, we got a B-rank mission. It was to go to the Land of Tea and deliver an artifact. It wasn't very well known but just in case.

During the mission, everyone decided that I would carry the artifact. I felt a little nervous that it was in my possession but it felt great to know that they trusted me that much. I put it carefully in my bag and we headed off. On the way, we were attacked a couple of times but we took care of them with not much of a problem although one of them twisted Kiba-kun's wrist. I was able to fix it somewhat, at least until we could get proper care for it.

One day while we were in an inn on our way to the Land of Tea, I thought I saw something black following us. Something was tugging at my gut but Kurenai-sensei assured me it was probably some mugger. I trusted her with my life so I believed her. After we left town, I saw it again and this time I immediately told Kurenai-sensei, "Sensei! The ones following us are wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Sensei! We aren't be followed by muggers! We're being followed by the group of S-class criminals!" She looked at me a little weirdly. I told her again, "Sensei! We're being followed by none other than the Akatsuki! What should we do?" She looked in a daze. I suddenly realized what happened. I put my hand on her wrist and said, "Release!"

Kiba-kun and Shino-kun got into a defensive position. Kurenai-sensei snapped out of it and yelled, "Shino! Take Kiba and Hinata and run! I'll hold them off. Bring them back to the village and alert Tsunade-sama! Now!" She said it with so much desperation that Shino-kun didn't hesitate to grab our hands and Kiba-kun didn't argue. I did though. I threw a kunai at the direction of the Akatsuki and grabbed Kurenai-sensei's wrist. I pulled her out of there too fast for her to argue. I grabbed Shino-kun's wrist, which happened to still be holding Kiba-kun, and put chakra into my feet. _We had to get out of there fast!_

By nightfall, we were nearly at Konoha's gates. I panted and sat on a rock to recover. Kurenai-sensei looked at me proudly and said, "That was impressive Hinata. What did you do?" I held up my wrist and pulled back my sleeve to show the weights that Lee-kun had given me. When she looked at it, she looked surprised. She lifted my wrist as if to test it and said, "Hinata. The weights are about 100 pounds at the least." She lifted my wrist again and added, "150 now that I check again." I practically choked. _150 pounds?_ I weakly said, "I didn't realize. I guess that fact that I was goin-Never mind!" I said with renewed energy all of a sudden. We continued at a steady pace and by sunrise, we had reached Konoha. When we reported to Tsunade-sama, she threw her chair out the window and immediately started barking orders and gave us the day off. Well, it was about 7 o'clock and stores were opening up so I decided to take a shower than go and eat.

I changed into a red shirt with sleeves up to my elbows. My jeans had the word, "Hime" written down one leg in yellow with sequins all over it. I walked over to a teashop and had some tea and dango. After, I walked over to our meeting place out of habit. Kurenai-sensei was there. She looked at me seriously and said, "Hinata can you take a seat? We need to talk." I sat but then something glinted from the trees. Then I flipped over the rock and ducked. A kunai hit where I was sitting on the rock a few seconds ago. On it was a note.

_Hinata Hyuga. Surrender yourself or Konoha will be destroyed by us Akatsuki members. You have until next week, noon. If you decide to give yourself up, come between Sand and Leaf's border and take the next piece of instructions._

_Nani? They're after me? What's going on?_


	7. ANBUs and Dreams

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

~Hinata' PoV~

I showed Kurenai-sensei the note and she flipped. She suddenly had a murderous aura surrounding herself. I could hear her mumbling, "They aren't going to get my student. They'll have to go over my dead body before I let them lay a finger on her." So it went for another minute before I put my hand on her wrist like when I was younger and said, "Sensei? Wh-What are we going to do?"

She looked at me and said, "Don't worry Hinata. You'll be fine." "But Sensei? It's not me I'm worried about. It's everyone else," I said quietly. "You worry too much! Come on. I'll treat you to some dango. Then, we'll figure out what to do," Kurenai-sensei said.

~Kurenai's PoV~

After the dango, I headed straight over to Tsunade-sama's office and handed her the note. She suddenly had the same murderous aura as me and kept on mumbling, "You aren't getting one of my best ninja. You bakas **(idiots)** are going to die and not only by my hand but everyone else in Konoha too." I knocked her out of it by saying, "Tsunade-sama what should we do?" She looked at me with no less murder intent and said, "We'll kick their $$3$ all the way to h311!" She barked orders to three Anbu, "Watch Hinata Hyuga. If anything goes wrong, contact me immediately!" "Hai!" they all yelled in unison. From their hairstyles and voices, I guessed they were all girls._ How was I going to break this news to all the other jounin? What about the genin and chunin?_

**That Night….**

~Anbu's PoV~

From the ceiling boards, I could see Hinata Hyuga grabbed her clothes while humming a little. She dumped it on the sink counter and began drawing her bath. She looked around and suddenly seemed to have an idea. She turned off the water and reached into her pocket. She took out a little charm bracelet. She put it on the counter then began stripping herself. She lowered herself into the tub then hummed a little louder. She has a pretty good voice. After her bath, she dressed in a lavender and white thin jacket with a hood. She wore navy pants that every ninja wore while training or on a mission. After pulling the plug, she was out the door before all the water was drained.

We followed her to find her in the middle of the training grounds. The dense forest around it was almost never used so I found it odd that she would go in there. She seemed to know her way around. She walked to a small clearing. A couple of trees were reduced to splinters but otherwise, it looked like a normal clearing. She looked around and threw up her charm bracelet. She made some handsigns too fast for me to follow and said, "Charm Flute. Attack, Defense, and Healing!" When what used to be the charm bracelet came back down, it was in the shape of a flute. All of the charms on the bracelet came off the chain and somehow multiplied. Then, they all came together into the shape of a flute. The charms had bent so it looked like a real flute with pictures all over them. The chain hung off of the side farther from where she blew and on the same side, the charms didn't bend so it looked like the end was on fire. She looked around and for one second I thought our eyes met but she turned away quickly. She put the flute to her mouth and so began the show. First, it started out with some scary flute music. **(If you play an instrument, just take something you played and pretend she played it whenever I right about music. If you don't play one, just make it up from something you heard or something.)** It somehow reminded you of a tragedy where someone died somehow. Suddenly, a tree nearby burst into flames. She stared at it intently and something clicked. She was the one doing it! _What is that girl thinking? Doesn't she know that if she does that the whole forest might burn down?_

~Other Anbu's PoV~

Suddenly, the music changed. It turned into some soft flowing music. **(Advised to listen to River Flows in You by Yiruma!)** It reminded you of a peaceful lake with a forest around it. You could almost imagine it. She closed her eyes. Water began rising from the ground. It circled around her in little spheres as more joined the hoop. Then, she opened them slowly and stared at the tree in a daze. The water suddenly joined together and turned into a circle. She opened her eyes all the way and focused on the burning tree. The water suddenly burst onto the tree as though someone turned on a hose. The fire disappeared but the tree was still burnt.

The music changed again. It gave a picture of safety. Slowly, friends, family, important people to me, came around. They stood there in a line, even those that had been lost. They all were smiling. They gave me a sense of security. I shook my head to rid these thoughts. I had to focus on my mission! When I looked around, my friends also shook their heads. They had seen what I had. We looked at her and found the tree slowly turning green again. The trunk was turning a deep brown color and the leaves were a brilliant green. I don't know about my friends but I was shocked. Suddenly, she dropped on her knees. The flute turned back to a charm bracelet and wrapped itself on her left hand. She panted heavily and was leaning on one hand for support. She held her head with the other. Then, she collapsed.

~Third Anbu's PoV~

When we jumped down to her, she looked at us in a daze. "Anbu…-sans?" she asked. "How do you feel right now?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "Dizzy. Anbu-san?" "Hm?" one of my friends asked. "Wh-Why were you following me around today?" she asked before she passed out. _She knew?_

At the hospital, Tsunade-sama stomped in. "Where is she? What's her status?" she asked the doctor that walked up to her. He answered right away, "She's stable but her mind is a mess. Something happened long ago. Something that someone locked away and wanted her to forget. The seal is weakened now and her memories are coming back to her. They aren't coming slowly like normal seals but they're coming in huge chunks that cause her to pass out. What should we do?" Tsunade answered automatically, "Have her hospitalized until I say otherwise. Anbu! Keep an eye on her still. Something tells me that something's up."

~Hinata's PoV~

This time, my dream went like this:

_Sesshomaru attacked Yin with his whip. The attack bounced right back and Sesshomaru jumped to avoid being hit. All of a sudden, InuYasha jumped in and clawed at Yin, yelling "Iron Reaper: Soul Stealer!" which she blocked with her katana. The katana cracked and slowly, it broke. Yin took a step back and then ran off. "Is Yuki dead?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nah," InuYasha said, stretching his arm. "She fled just before I could. Let's hurry. Who knows what else might come after us." They both ran and came upon a small cave. It had some plants crawling over it with bugs hiding under each leaf. InuYasha and Sesshomaru darted inside. They checked each chamber and found one chamber that had a statue on it. The statue was of a gem. A gem? A really big stone gem. In the center, was a real jewel. It was round like a pearl but was clear and shiny. InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked about a yard in front of it and sat on their knees. _

"_Dmn!t!" InuYasha yelled. "Stup!d Shioku! Because of you we have to send her away. Why couldn't you just die?" He punched the ground in frustration and tears slowly fell from his eyes and touched the floor. Sesshomaru spoke sharply, "InuYasha! I don't want this either but you know what will happen if he gets his hands on her." A tear fell from his eye. It dropped on the bundle, which had a small face poking out of it. The person opened his or her eyes slowly and said, "InuYasha-niisan? Sesshomaru-niisan? What's going on?" The person sat up which made the blanket fall over which revealed it was a girl with long navy hair down to her butt. She yawned and stretched cutely and looked around. She slowly asked, "Wh-Where are we?" "We…need to send you away for a while hime-chan," _**(princess)**_ Sesshomaru said slowly. "Why?" she asked about to cry. "You're not safe. We'll come and get you again," InuYasha said. "B-But…" the girl said. There was a loud rumble from somewhere in the cave. Sesshomaru put a hand to the girl's forehead. It glowed in the shape of a crescent moon with a star to complete the circle. The girl cried but she didn't protest. She slowly closed her eyes but before she fell asleep completely, she put one hand on Sesshomaru's forehead and the other hand on InuYasha's shoulder. It glowed in the shape of the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead and the shape of a star on InuYasha's arm. _

_ The girl collapsed and both teens winced. It hurt them to see her like that. InuYasha cracked his neck and faced the cave's mouth. Sesshomaru hurriedly got the girl's hand and put it on the pearl-like clear gem. It glowed and Sesshomaru stepped back. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped the girl in it. She stirred a little but nothing else. He looked at the gem, as it became something that looked like a sideways tornado. Sesshomaru gently put the girl down in front of it and stepped back. The tornado swallowed the girl up. When the tornado subsided, she was gone._


	8. ANBU! and My Power

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

~Hinata' PoV~

I woke up with a start. I was in the hospital. My arm was trembling. In the corner stood three Anbu. The same ones that had seen me work on my jutsu. One had a blue wolf mask. The one in the middle had a white tiger mask. The one on the right had a light purple snake mask. The one with the snake mask broke the silence, "Well, finally someone's up! You know, that is some jutsu you did back there! How'd you make it?" I couldn't answer my head was numb. "It's ok. Don't have to answer. I'd love to be able to do that though," she said, waving her hand dismissively. My head began working again a little. "If I could do that, I have so many things I'd love to do," she said. My head began working more and more. "There are people that would kill to be able to do that. You could get on the Anbu with no problem!" she continued. I was able to get my mouth moving just a little to say, "I don't think that power is worth killing people for." "Why's that? You want to get stronger don't you?" she asked. "It doesn't make you stronger. It makes you think you are but it doesn't help. Strength comes from working hard and making the right choices. That's what I think, " I said quietly. She stayed silent.

Then, the one in the wolf mask talked, "I think you're right too. Anyways, how do you feel?" She put her hand on my forehead. "Hm…" she mumbled to herself. "Feels a little warm. Just in case, drink a lot of fluids ok?" I nodded numbly. "So where did you get that charm bracelet? Was it from your boyfriend?" she asked. "It was from my sweet 16. All my friends pitched in to make this. I infused it with chakra and turned it into a jutsu," I said while clutching my bracelet tightly. "Oh I see," she said. "Oops. Got to run for a while. Call us when your friends leave." "Wh-" I started. They all disappeared and then the door opened.

Sakura-chan was there with Neji-niisan. "Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" Sakura-chan asked. I nodded. "So how long will I have to be here?" I asked her after she finished her quick checkup. "Well…" she said. "Truth is you're really healthy. You should be able to get out of the hospital but…Tsunade-sama requested that you'd stay here for a while longer."

~Sakura's PoV~

I bit my lip. _How is she going to take the news?_ I expected a short "I see…" Like some of the other patients but instead she tilted her head a little and smiled. "Arigatou. **(Thank you.) **It's nice to know that Tsunade-sama is worried about me," she said. _Aww…Kawaii!_ **(Cute!) **"You're so kawaii, Hinata-chan!" I shrieked, unfortunately by Neji's ear. "Gomen,"**(Sorry)** I said shortly. "Which reminds me. Hinata-chan! Remember the test for getting into the Anbu? You made it!" I said brightly. She had a priceless look of surprise on her face. _It was so kawaii!_ Then she blushed a little and buried her face in her hands. "Eh? Eh? Hinata-chan!" I yelled a little. "Come on Neji! Let's give Hinata-chan some time to absorb the info!" I pushed him out the door before he walked towards the elevator. _Guess he's going to tell Hinata-chan's otou-san. _**(father)**

~Hinata's PoV~

My head was spinning but at the same time, I was really happy. I had made it onto the Anbu just like I always dreamed of. What bothered me was what I was going to do now. Would I lead the Hyuga clan or would I be something else? Oh well, the adventure is more than half the fun, or so I've heard. "So little hime **(princess)** is now an Anbu! Congrats!" the snake-masked Anbu said. My head was still spinning. "Eh? Oi!~ Anyone awake in hime-chan's brain?" she said, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and said, "I'm fine but…I still can't believe that I got in."

Just then, the door opened and there was Tsunade-sama. "Ts-Tsunade-sama!" I stuttered. _So much for my backbone. _She looked at the Anbu and me and said, "So how are you doing? How's your head?" "I'm fine. My head's still a little spinning from the big news though," I said. "Congratulations on getting into the Anbu Hinata-chan. Well, since you're feeling good, I want you to show me that jutsu you worked on. The Anbu over there say it's very unique," Tsunade-sama said. I shook my hands in front of my face and said, "I-It's still at its developing stage, but it's almost done! Besides, it's not that impressive!" "Nonsense!" Tsunade-sama said. "Show me where you are so far at least!" I sighed and asked meekly, "Where are my clothes?" "In the cabinet. Come on Anbu! Let's give her time to change. We'll meet you at your team's training grounds," she said enthusiastically. After she left, I quickly changed and looked out the window. _What a beautiful day._ I held up my bracelet to the sunlight. _Please let it last._

When I got there, the four of them **(Tsunade and the three Anbu)**, were all standing there. "Well, let's get started!" she said happily. "Do what you want to that post over there!" I took a deep breath. I made the hand signs and threw up my bracelet.

~Tsunade's PoV~

"Charm Violin. Attack, Torture, and Healing!" she shouted into the air. Her charms had multiplied and put itself in the shape of a violin. **(Imagine it's like the flute with the flame-looking things except it's the violin and the chain is something else.)** The chain had become the bow. She grabbed both of them and had a determined look on her face. Though she probably didn't think so, that was a very big accomplishment in itself. She tucked the violin under her chin and began playing. The music was loud and scary. It made you feel like you were about to be lit on fire. It did happen to the post though. The flames quickly turned the post burnt black. The music changed into a soft yet menacing melody. It made you know that something was coming. Little plants started curling up the post. The vines connected together somehow and kept on getting thicker. Then suddenly, the post exploded and the vines were released. They slithered back into the ground and the post was broken and chipped in multiple places. Scratches covered the entire thing.

Hinata-chan took a deep breath and played again. The music created a scene of protection with everyone I cherished. I was too into the scene to notice anything else until an Anbu shook my arm. "What?" I asked. She simply pointed at a huge tree where the post used to stand. The tree looked one hundred years old easily. At the same time, it was so healthy that it looked like it was planted in tree paradise with special treatment. Wow. She looked plenty embarrassed already but wait until she finds out what I have in store for her. "Hey Hinata-chan. Guess what?" I asked her. She looked at me still blushing and said, "You had everyone hide in the trees over there and watch me." "Well…Yes," I said lamely. Just then, everyone jumped out of the trees and popped in front of her, especially Naruto.

"Wow! Hinata! That was so cool! I mean you did-" (Naruto)

"Baka! **(Idiot!)** She's embarrassed enough without you up in her face!" (Sakura, with angry mark on forehead)

"Sa-Sakura-chan? He isn't moving." (Hinata, pointing at crater in ground)

"Daijobou! Daijobou! **(She/He'll be fine!)** Don't worry about it. He's been through worse." (Sakura, waving her hand up and down)

"Hinata-chan! Where'd you learn that? You have got to teach me! That will be so useful if I come across anyone like Temari!" (TenTen, eyes sparkling)

"Yeah? Where did you learn that?" (Ino, curious air)

"I don't want to have to deal with that when we train, but at the same time that was so cool!" (Kiba, rubbing head then getting pumped up)

"Nice job Hyuga." (Sasuke, quietly while acting the "I'm-cool" aura thingy)

"That was a nice job Hinata." (Shino, in…Shino-way)

"The power of youth runs brightly through your ve-" (Lee, until Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, and Ino punched him)

She waved her hands like crazy saying things like, "I-It wasn't that big of an accomplishment!" and "I-I didn't want you all to see it until it was finished!" It was kind of funny. She was obviously embarrassed. In the end, they all went to a teahouse.

~Sakura's PoV~

_Hinata-chan is improving so much! If I'm not careful, she might take Sasuke-kun away from me! I mean, he gave her a compliment! A compliment people! I better step up on my game!_ We all ate dangoes and drank tea. When she thought that no one was looking, she had this worried face. When someone turned to talk to her, she automatically put on this happy face. Whether it was fake or not, I didn't know. After the tea session, we all went separate ways. Lee, TenTen, and Neji went to go out to train. Kiba went to go give Akamaru a bath, which he didn't seem to like. Shino went quietly to who-knows-where and Naruto bugged Sasuke-kun into going to the hot springs. Ino-pig, Chouji, and Shikamaru went to go watch clouds and eat some chips. Hinata-chan didn't say anything but just smiled and waved.

I followed her and asked her some questions. "Hinata-chan? Do…Do you mind me asking if you like Sasuke-kun at all?" I started. She smiled at me and said, "Sakura-chan? To tell you the truth, we had a couple play dates when we were little. Whenever his parents came over, Itachi-san would piggyback Sasuke-kun all the way. When we played games, Itachi-san would sit on a tree and watch us. Sometimes, we just talked. Other times, we trained. Occasionally, we would play board games and get Itachi-san to play with us. It was a lot of fun until…the day it changed. A couple days before Itachi-san…did what he did, Sasuke-kun came over. We got into a fight that day." Her bright smile faded into a regretful one, "It's just that he wanted to train but I wanted to play board games. I wasn't really mad but I just felt like playing that day. It was a small argument. I didn't think it would mean much back then. I got mad and kind of talked back. He left in a huff and when he left, Itachi-san looked at me with a sigh and told me, 'Make up with him next time ok? He doesn't have many friends, especially ones like you.' I nodded and after everyone left, I felt really bad. I decided that next time we meet, that I would apologize to him alone. I thought about apologizing at school but the girls wouldn't leave him alone and I was too scared to go up there to ask.

The day of the massacre, I had just gotten home from the Academy. I heard people talking. When I heard that it had been Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun that were spared, I was…relieved. I ran straight to where Sasuke-kun's hospital room was. I was so worried. After some time, I apologized and then we became friends again. When Orochimaru bit him, he told me about it and then I told him to think straight. Not about his goal, but about what everyone else would do. He said, 'I don't care.' I didn't respond to that but when the Sound Four came and he didn't go with them, I was happy **(Sasuke didn't go with them in this fic. He wears the same clothes though.)** because to me, every friend was precious and besides, then he wouldn't be able to get together with you, Sakura-chan." She winked at me and left me stunned. "N-Nani? **(W-What?)** Y-Y-Y-You thought that he would get together with me?" She nodded and then looked up at the sun setting. "Ahh!" she screamed. "I got to go Sakura-chan. Let's talk again some time!" She waved and left moving swiftly through the crowd, which made me wonder, whether she was made of water or she was just really skilled.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I've been more into reading others and writing What If Death. Please review. For some reason, when people review, I write more. PS My mom thinks that this website has a virus so I have to sneak on.  
**


	9. Attack!

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

~Hinata's PoV~

_Otou-sama_ **(Father)** _is going to kill me for being late! _As I enter the compound, I realize that I'm in no hurry. In fact, I almost forgot that it doesn't really matter anymore. I enter the compound on time anyways and take a nice hot shower. Today was a good day, and I'm really happy that I got into Anbu. I slept, excited for the new day.

The next few days were busy. I breathed hard, in jyuuken position. If it wasn't full of missions, then it was full of fun with my friends. My chakra was low and the battle was not yet over. We had lots of fun together. I wished I had been more prepared! Every so often, the thought of the note from the Akatsuki came across my mind, but was distracted…Thus, leading into my current position. The Akatsuki had come exactly when they said they were going to. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan…All of them were in the bingo book as S-rank missing ninjas. They had all come to Konoha with many minions for help. Itachi had put just about everyone in his range in a genjutsu. Kisame was flooding and drowning people faster than you could say 'water.' Sasori was poisoning people quickly with accurate senbon throws. Deidara was bombing safe houses and other important buildings shouting, "Art is a bang! Un!" Hidan was holding people's lives at knifepoint. Every ninja was doing their best to protect the village. So many were being sacrificed needlessly, all because of me. My mask hid my identity from all the ninjas and villagers alike. _What could I do? I got it!_

I jumped outside the walls in perfect view of all Akatsuki members. "Hey bozos! I'm over here! Come get me!" I yelled, taking off my mask. In an instant all attention was on me. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all I could do at that second. I ran. Faster than ever. All for my friends. All for my family. All for Konoha. I had to. They were my everything. I was aware that all five members were giving chase. Like a game of cat-and-mouse. I dropped my weights down to zero and ran even faster. I could see them having little to no trouble kicking it up a notch. I bit on my lip. They were _toying_ with me!

I ran to a clearing a good distance away from Konoha and skid to a stop. I was breathing hard. I turned to them. I had one shot. I pulled all my chakra into my bracelet. I made hand signs faster than just about anyone could follow. The five landed around me. No escape…I caught my charm violin, beginning to play quickly. A whole ring of fire appeared around all six of us. I was trapped here with all the Akatsuki members. Though no one could come in to help me, no one would leave here alive, except maybe me…most likely not though. The fire grew to a height in which no one could jump over. It began to close around us. The Akatsuki members began to realize what was happening. Kisame pulled a water jutsu out of his sleeve, but it did nothing. My fire was waterproof. Itachi tried to send it away with his Mangekyou Sharingan, but it did nothing. My fire was built to keep on coming. They all cursed. I inwardly smiled.

They closed upon me, holding me at my neck. It wouldn't matter. My fire was built to burn everyone but me, even after death. They growled, trying not to show their panic. Itachi turned his Mangekyou Sharingan to me. I closed my eyes quickly. _I can't let this fail!_ He growled, so close to my ear. I kicked around me; my taijutsu was nothing to snuff at. My chakra was gone, however, so there wouldn't be any damage inside his body. I didn't feel any connection, but I could tell the flames were getting too close for their comfort. They weren't trying to kill me, but I was. That was why I had the advantage right now. I was going to use it.

I opened my eyes when I was sure they had all burned, if the smell of dead cells were any indication, only to find the same Sharingan eyes staring at me. _No!_ I could tell my jutsu was being cancelled. I could tell I was at his mercy. And worst of all, I could tell I had failed the village. I was immobile right now. I was sure. I tried moving my hand, not even a twitch. _How was I supposed to get out of this now?

* * *

_

**I'm back from annoying school!~ Let's hope I update more ok? ^_^**


End file.
